Zobros
Zobros was a very popular Finnish player, level creator, and YouTuber in Geometry Dash who was popular with fans. He was known for completing demon levels (usually with fewer attempts than anyone else at the time), and also making very hard levels, one of which includes one of the most popular levels in all of Geometry Dash, Nine Circles. He hosted a creator contest, his only ever one, which was until March 30, 2016. However, the results came out about 5 months later, which is August 17 and 18. At one point, Zobros revealed to his fans that he had intense finger pain, similar to Riot, which was why he was playing Geometry Dash less frequently. On his CC results video, he said that he had to do the auto versions due to his finger pain. On June 27, 2016, he uploaded a video named "...", which explained his inactivity and his unwillingness to continue playing Geometry Dash due to his finger pains and his boredom of the game. He has since become very inactive. On May 31, 2018, Zobros released a video showcasing his part in a new upcoming Extreme Demon mega-collaboration, named Night Rider.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrkAuC9VxTw Levels Unrated Levels * 15 Trials * ebjgtikg edL * Every 2point0 level: This is a level depicting 'every 2.0 level'. It is 4 minutes and 41 seconds long with 2.0 features, such as the slow player and custom background. * Mamam for ritot * pippuripullo * rrryrrr * Wall Jump - A fan-made game-mode made by Zobros. * Wavestep - A version of Clubstep, except with all the ship sequences replaced by wave segments. * When cocc is succ Hard Levels * gravity -- Zero (starred) - A medium-length level which is a dual ball mode, similar to those of -Winle Day-. Harder Levels * Well Then (starred) - A backward remake of Stereo Madness. Insane Levels * Atlas v2 (starred) - A remake of Atlas by FunnyGame. It is his first level ever created. Demon Levels Hard Demons * Forsaken Neon (featured) - A collaboration with TriAxis. It is hated because of the triple speed straight fly segment at the very end of the level. * Nine Circles (featured) - His most famous level, also his very first original level. This was the basis of many other levels, such as Fairydust, Problematic, and Rainbow Circles (a deleted but recently brought back level by Nacho21). Insane Demons * 8o (featured) - A collaboration with Etzer. * Acropolis (featured) - His second starred level, also his hardest level, close to Necropolis difficulty. * ClubStep Nightmares (featured) - A Clubstep-themed demon. * Love Baba (starred) - A collaboration with Demonico17. Uploaded on April Fools' Day, this level is known for the notorious little decorated last segment, which simply contains jump orb, monster spam, and a five spike jump, in contrast to the rather decent design before it. The flying part before the jump orb spam looks very easy, but it is extremely hard due to a huge moving saw and other hidden obstacles in that region. * Luminum (featured) - His first 2.0 demon level. * Swing Squad (featured) - A collaboration with Giron, Orion, and Havok. * Ultimate Demon Mix (featured) - His final 1.9 level. It is a mix of ten popular 1.9 demons. Upcoming Levels * Night Rider - A mega-collaboration with several big names in the community. Canceled/Deleted Levels * Greenwheelofdeath - A level that is tiny in length only made to crash the player's game through massive lag. Some people with good enough computers may not crash, but instead, get a lag-spike and then complete the level. * Yeeeeees - An ironical noob-styled level, with messy hazards, default colors, and lots of bugs. Trivia *Zobros always labels in his videos how hard the demons he plays are compared to other demons, such as "Easy Demon", "Medium Demon", "Insane Demon" and so on. *Zobros announced on June 8, 2015, that he had tenosynovitis which affected his ability to play, but in two weeks time, he had returned to the game. *He created a texture pack which features icons in several shades of grey, a "backward seahorse" ship, and a red trail. *His avatar was made poorly drawn but intentionally with a paint program. *People accuse him of hacking because, in his Deadlocked video, the music goes out of sync. What really happened is that he used a "low-speed bug" in the first wave segment. *All of his Demon and Insane levels have an ironic description: "Easy". However, when it got coins, it has the description: "Easy User Coins" which is identical to GuitarHeroStyles' "Easy User Coins" series (the exception is Swing Squad, which got the description "gay ass level"). *He is currently trying to add user coins to all his demon levels. The only one that got verified user coins is Nine Circles. *The level "love baba" got its name from spambots attacking the Geometry Dash Forum. *He has stated on his profile that he will not play Geometry Dash before love baba gets rated. "I just want another shit level rated." However, he uploaded Volcanic Rush on September 12 with love baba still unrated anyway. *He is a former Geometry Dash Forum admin. *On January 7, 2019, he uploaded his first video in seven months of a supposed "New layout," but it was really a prank with the "You've been gnomed" video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwCEdLcuqPU *He invented the name Zobros from when he was just Zob, in which most sites did not approve. This can be said in his Q&A video. *He started playing Geometry Dash during Update 1.6 when he became interested after he saw his brother play it. *His joke banner is actually featured in a MrBeast video.https://youtube.com/watch?v=hRj5qNfkdO0 VideosCategory:Level creators .]] References Category:Retired players Category:Players